Durch die Zeiten gefallen
by cyberfux
Summary: Was würde passieren wenn ein Mensch aus der Prä-Shadowrun-Zeit auf einmal im Jahr 2053 auftaucht? Die Story spielt zur Zeit von Shadowrun 3.01d! Disclaimer: Shadowrun gehört Catalyst Games oder FASA oder wem auch immer aber nicht mir! Rating M um sicher zu sein!
1. Chapter 1

**22.06.1999 – kurz nach 22 Uhr – Ein kleines Labor irgendwo in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland**

Fred saß an seinem Rechner und überprüfte die letzten Zahlen der laufenden Simulation.

Wobei saß eigentlich das falsche Wort war, denn eigentlich lag sein Kopf auf der Tastatur und er überprüfte auch keine Zahlen sondern schlief tief und fest.  
Zumindest bis ihn ein Geräusch von klirrendem Glas weckte!

Erschrocken wurde er wach, sah auf die Uhr und fluchte erst einmal hingebungsvoll!

Wieder dieses Geräusch! Jeder andere hätte jetzt zum Telefon gegriffen und die Polizei gerufen, Fred jedoch war nicht wie jeder andere! Er war schon immer ein Außenseiter in seiner Forschungsgruppe gewesen.  
Ein ehemaliger Soldat der erst nach seiner Dienstzeit angefangen hatte sich mit wissenschaftlicher Arbeit zu befassen? Kein Wunder das er mitten in der Nacht Zahlen überprüfte während die Damen und Herren mit den hochtrabenden Titeln bereits alle zu Hause im Bett lagen – oder was immer Doppeldoktoren und Konsorten so nachts treiben!

Er mochte vielleicht keinen Doktortitel in angewandter Biochemie oder Atomphysik oder weiß-der-Henker-was haben, aber er war hier der Mann für's Grobe wie er sich selber nannte. Die Geldgeber der Forschungsgruppe jedenfalls wussten seine Fähigkeiten zu schätzen auch außerhalb konventioneller wissenschaftlicher Normen zu denken.

Und unkonventionell war auch sein jetziges Vorgehen: Er stand auf, schnappte sich im Vorbeigehen eine herumliegende große Schwedenzange (Warum müssen Wissenschaftler eigentlich alles derartige Chaoten sein? Werkzeug gehörte nach Gebrauch in die Werkzeugkiste und definitiv nicht in den Computerraum!) und schlich in die Richtung in der er das Geräusch lokalisiert hatte.

Vor ihm tauchte ein Schatten auf, Fred griff hinter sich, fand den Lichtschalter an der Wand und schaltete die Deckenbeleuchtung an.

Der unbekannte Schatten erschrak und ließ etwas fallen dass eine große Ähnlichkeit mit einem elektronischen Dietrich hatte.

"Na, wir sind wohl ein klitzekleines bisschen neugierig, was mein Freund?" lachte Fred in einem selbstsicheren Tonfall der darüber hinwegtäuschen sollte dass er sich nicht wirklich wohl in seiner Haut fühlte! Wenn es jemand auf Bargeld abgesehen hatte wäre die Kantine wohl der logischere Ort, seinetwegen auch die Poststelle – aber ein paar drittklassige Labors die an einem obskuren und wahrscheinlich nie erfolgreichen Prototypen arbeiteten?

Leicht schlug er sich mit der Schwedenzange in die linke Hand.  
"Los Kumpel, küss' die Erde und mach 'nen Adler!" befahl er in einem drohenden Tonfall. 'Tja mein Freund' dachte er sich 'bei den Doktores hättest Du Glück gehabt, hätten sich vermutlich vor Angst in die Hose geschissen – immer vorausgesetzt, dass sie Dich überhaupt bemekrt hätten. Pech nur, dass ich KEINER von diesen Intelüllen bin und nichts gegen ein wenig Action habe!'.

Er verscheuchte den Gedanken und tastete die am Boden liegende Gestalt ab – Keine Waffen!  
'Wenigstens etwas' dachte er bei sich. "Los, aufstehen aber LANGSAM und dann erzählst Du mir mal was Du hier su_Klonk!…_  
_Und es ward Nacht!_


	2. Chapter 2

**4.02.2053 – gegen 1 Uhr – ein halbverfallenes Lagerhaus irgendwo in Dortmund – Ruhrplex – ADL**

"Was will Schmidt eigentlich mit der Kiste?" fragte der weibliche Ork ihr Gegenüber. "Keine Ahnung" grunzte der Troll "Solange der Ebbie stimmt isses mir auch ziemlich egal, und Dir besser auch Tulip, wakarimas ka?".

Tulip zuckte mit den Schultern "So ka! Und jetzt pack mit an oder soll eine kleine Frau hier alles alleine machen?".

Der Norm im Hintergrund lachte laut auf "Euch beide sollte man verkabeln – das ist ja besser als jede SimSinn-Comedy!".

"Schnauze Diamond" knurrte der Troll "Pack lieber mit an, das Ding ist wuchtich!".  
"Ist ja gut Tiny, nun hab' Dich nicht so – verstehst Du neuerdings keinen Spaß mehr?"

Zu dritt wuchteten sie die schwere Kiste aus dem Lieferwagen, Diamond trat einmal dagegen und maulte "Hoffentlich isses den Aufwand wert, Schmidt war ja ziemlich wortkarg!".  
"Schmidt zahlt jedem von uns beglaubigte 10k – da isses den Aufwand wert, meinze nich auch Tulip?" knurrte der Troll dem der Norm langsam aber sicher auf den Geist ging.

Die relativ zierliche Orkfrau hingegen zuckte wieder nur mit den Schultern, sie war froh, dass die Kiste ausgeladen war. Mag ja sein, dass Orks und Trolle gerne für "das Grobe" angeheuert wurden – aber warum Schmidt sich für SIE entschieden hatte war ihr ein Rätsel!  
Mit 1.85m war Sie kaum größer als ein Norm und auch sonst hätte sie im Dunkeln durchaus für eine Norm gehalten werden können – zumindest von hinten und im bekleideten Zustand natürlich.

Aber Mutter Natur wusste genau was sie tat – und als ob Sie den Mangel an körperlicher Kraft und Maße ausgleichen wollte hatte sie Tulip eine andere Gabe in die Wiege gelegt: Magie!

Tulip war eine Magieanwenderin – genauer gesagt eine Schamanin (davon gab es in der ADL nicht viele – zumindest nicht nach klassicher NAN-Ansicht)! Eine Hundeschamanin um es auf den Punkt zu bringen. Eine zierliche, deutsche Orkschamanin die Hund folgte – jedes einzelne ihrer Attribute war für sich genommen schon selten aber so oder so war Tulip ziemlich einmalig!

Sie blickte sich um und musterte ihre Gesellschaft:

Diamond, der fast schon stereotype Decker! Ein Norm von 1.90m, dünn wie ein Zaunpfahl und eigentlich nur in der Matrix zu gebrauchen – da aber ein Ass (zumindest behauptete er das selber von sich und Tulip hatte keinen Grund es zu bezweifeln hatte er doch bei jeder Zusammenarbeit seinen Job sauber erledigt).

Und da war noch Tiny… 250 Kilo die sich auf 2,54m verteilten, alles Muskeln. Ein zuverlässiger Chummer und in seinem Metier war zu viel Intelligenz sowieso nur hinderlich. Gib Tiny ein MG3 und zeige ihm ein Ziel, dann warte ein paar Sekunden und streiche das Ziel von der Todo-Liste.  
Außerdem war er ein wahrer Fels in der Brandung! Seine nicht allzuhohe Bildung glich er mit seiner innere Ruhe und Gelassenheit mehr als aus, alles an ihm schrie förmlich Ruhig bleiben Chummer!' (natürlich in Großbuchstaben aus Straßenkreide geschieben und vielleicht auch nicht nach den neuesten Regeln der Rechtschreibung, aber wie gesagt: Ruhig bleiben Chummer).

Noch während Tulip ihren Gedanken nachhing öffnete sich das verrostete Tor der Lagerhalle und alle drei gingen in Deckung ohne sich vorher abzusprechen. Man mochte von dem bunten Durcheinander an Talenten und Eigenheiten halten was man wollte – wenn es drauf ankam waren sie Profis und so bewegten sie sich jetzt auch.

Während Tulip und Diamond hinter der schweren Kiste in Deckung gingen und ihre eigenen Waffen zogen ("Nichts besonderes' dachte sich Tulip 'Diamond trennt sich eh nie von seiner Remington Roomsweeper und meine eigene AK hat auch schon bessere Tage gesehen, aber immerhin schießen tut sie und meistens treffe ich auch…Irgendwas…' ) brachte Tiny sein MG3 in Anschlag um jedem der durch das Tor kam und NICHT Schmidt hieß eine potentiell tödliche Bleivergiftung zu verpassen.


End file.
